Words Of Swords
by Wingaurd
Summary: When words combine. A group of poems that center around quotes
1. A light for an empty soul

Hello  
Well I took the list of words shown flashing across the screen in Another  
Side Another Story and used them all in the order they appeared on the  
list.  
Ok If I missed words I did not write this list.  
This is going to be a collection of writings that revolve around quotes.  
Here is the list I used:  
"Where's Sora?"  
Behind the darkness  
Door of light  
HEARTLESS  
ENDLESS  
NOBODY  
ENDLESS  
13 (was written with two Japanese symbols next to it)  
"This is the world in its true form."  
"His voice... I don't hear it anymore."  
"We have come for you, My Liege."  
"You are the source of all Heartless."  
"Sora... Why?"  
"Who is Nobody, you ask? They are the nonexistent ones."  
"...Sora."  
"Maybe our journey meant nothing after all."  
"Your Highness! But why!"  
"Can we do it? Against that."  
"What is this place!?"  
"We must find him." (this is written backwards)  
"Is this the answer you've been looking for?"  
"What took you so long, Kairi!?"  
"Sora?"  
"This time... I'll fight."  
"It's not over yet."  
"You are not my concern!"  
"Sora"  
"Sora..."  
"Sora!"  
"We'll go together."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------  
A Light For An Empty Soul  
  
Where's Sora?  
A cry called out after all the stars in the sky have vanished  
When things were supposed to be through  
I do not know  
For I am behind the darkness  
He is in the light  
I cannot pass through the door of light  
I have fallen  
Become one Heart made into all  
A Heartless  
The tragedy here is endless  
Nobody has yet to escape  
Punishment is endless  
No one here is truly alive  
I am sorry  
I no longer remember how the ways of the light are  
Here the thirteen rule  
Those who have created darkness  
How I do not know  
I as well have created a darkness  
I am one of the thirteen  
Black is everywhere  
This is the world in it's true form  
It is a great space created to contain  
His voice I don't hear it anymore  
My voice is gone  
In it's place a hollow sound  
Nothing is heard from it  
A ghost like quiet  
I do not know why I created a darkness  
Nor why did they chose my darkness  
We have come for you my liege  
No I did not chose to go  
I was forced  
Because I had a special darkness  
You are the source of all heartless  
No not I  
But all the lies that had been pulled in front of my face had been pulled  
off  
I could see clearly now  
There was no denying the fact  
I had felt a presence deep in my mind for all my life  
A voice telling me to just die and fail  
To let the voices out  
To let those without hearts out  
To let them control  
A light came and stopped those voices  
A light shining with innocence  
Sora why?  
The voices stopped for a time  
The light was keeping them away  
But I disappeared  
That light disappeared as well  
After nobody would let me be  
Who is nobody you ask?  
They are the nonexistent ones  
They created me again as one of them  
I was taken  
My light had gone  
Sora  
No light  
I did not exist  
I was a shadow  
A sorrow  
A fragment of a forever lost memory  
There was a time before  
Before I was consumed by hatred  
I had struggled to find my light again  
The screams echoing around me meant nothing  
My pain meant nothing  
I was searching  
Then at last I found that light  
That same light was searching as well for me  
But I was not able to stay with it  
Once again torn away from my light  
Maybe our journey meant nothing after all  
The presence in my being smirked  
The last words I heard before going back to the endless abyss were  
Your highness but why?  
No I refuse to be called the prince of darkness  
But really do I have a choice  
I do not even myself know why  
I do know once thing  
One answer to all my sorrows  
  
**I want my life back**  
  
It was stolen from my hands  
The voices in my head took it  
Voices that almost threw me into insanity  
I now go against the nonexistent ones  
Can we do it against that?  
I ask questions  
That no one seems to answer  
I travel to the darkest core  
Walls you cannot see  
Light beyond that dark  
I knew this truth full well  
But what is this place?  
A cross road of paths?  
A trial to see if you are worthy of your destiny?  
I know one thing here  
We must find him  
Past the shrieks, past the continuing sorrow  
On to a way out of dark  
A passage  
Is this the answer you have been looking for?  
Yes  
A way back to my light  
I reach for the passage  
Wait...  
What took you so long Kairi?  
This other  
Whose question I could not answer  
She has that light too  
There are now one light  
Sora?  
This time I'll fight you  
Do you really hate me that much?  
To you am I just nothing more than a nonexistent one?  
A cut has gone through me  
Never to be repaired  
What has happened to my light?  
It's not over yet  
But do I strike back at that once innocent light?  
I still need help to escape the plague of insanity  
Of Chaos  
Of Darkness  
Of death  
You are not my concern!  
Has trying to protect someone  
Planted seeds of deception in you?  
Sora  
Limits in my mind are shattered  
I no longer see good and bad  
Just two sides holding different views  
I no longer see questions and answers  
Just what is here and what is gone  
I no longer see life and death  
Where is my fear?  
Thoughts  
Those thoughts that belong to the voices  
They are clear to me now  
Sora  
Why not stay in darkness  
Sora  
I already carry it within me  
I have made a choice  
I chose to stay in darkness  
We'll go together  
As rivals  
As fighters  
As we were once friends 


	2. A wing for each angel

Words of swords #2 (Midi Dive Into The Heart  
Commence in the middle)  
A wing for each angel  
  
Olympus Coliseum  
Night with the sky's precious stars hidden  
Footsteps laden with sorrow  
A wind bringing with it another angel  
Two half's of an angel that is now lost  
Destroyed by death and hate  
  
Words spoken  
  
So we meet at last  
All this time  
Searching aimlessly through the world  
To no success  
Trying to find  
To find  
My other half  
That hath disappeared  
Struck down by my own blade  
I died that day  
But some of me just had to remain  
Living  
A ghost?  
I was a mere copy of you in the start  
How can a replica exist without the original?  
I no longer had any value  
  
I was searching for you too  
I am the one in this pair who is real  
You who refuse to comply with my shadows  
You would be nothing without my existence  
A mere shell of a man  
Yet without this thought within your mind  
I was defeated  
Now I am able to see how much pain it caused to die  
But even through death are we allowed to be on earth  
Things that remain within the earth within your mind  
You do not realize things in your mind  
This unsuccessful attempt to understand is what drove you into my death  
Still I have returned for my, your existence  
You the failed specimen's existence  
  
As long as you exist I can't wake from this nightmare  
You are my darkness  
Haunting my dreams  
Is either of us true or noble?  
Or merely two sides with different values?  
No  
You bring the shade  
It now tries to consume me  
With my light already destroyed  
Weakened without end  
Willing myself to still exist  
For her sake  
I vowed I would protect her  
Now that she is one with the planet  
I must protect the planet  
Neither shadows nor hellish dreams of past torments will stop me  
My life is already a series of unfortunate events  
Nothing remains but disappointment  
BE GONE!  
  
If that's so, I shall draw you into darkness  
Into the nightmare that forever deprives you of light,  
From which you can never awaken  
You shall no longer have dreams  
Just torment to atone for your sins  
Countless you have thrown away to distance them from  
You  
I was one of those discarded  
In your effort to try and hide your flawed past  
In vain all of your actions appear to be now  
I must now take my revenge upon you who deserted me  
Not intended to ever be found  
Nor remembered  
I still have a purpose for being here  
Therefore I shall exist  
To destroy you, me 


End file.
